


Interrupted

by renlem



Series: Stjarnavetr [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Against a Wall, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Hickeys, Loki gets a little rough, Sex, Sex with seidr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlem/pseuds/renlem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stjarnavetr is trying to teach Loki seidr, but he is bored and has something else in mind. He manages successfully to distract Stjarna from their seidr lesson, but unfortunately for them, Thor deems that particular moment the best to unexpectedly drop by.</p><p>(This one shot takes place somewhere between Parts I and II.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Stjarnavetr

Loki and I were seated across from one another at his table. I had an open book of runes lying before me and was silently perusing its contents, searching for a new spell to teach Loki. Much time had passed since our lessons had begun and it was, admittedly, becoming increasingly more difficult for me to find new things to teach him.

Loki did not mind the slow mornings like this, however; it was his favorite to steer them in an entirely new direction. 

After we had been sitting in silence for a while, Loki fell back into his chair with a profound sigh.

“This bores me,” he announced.

“That is a shame,” I replied, somewhat absently, and not bothering to look up as I flipped a page.

Though I was not looking, I am sure Loki rolled his eyes. He loudly pushed his chair back from the table and rose to his feet. He came unhurriedly around the table, but I kept my eyes fixed on the runes before me, trying to ignore him and what inevitably I knew he would do.

When Loki came to stand beside me, he leaned back against the edge of the table. “I think we should do something else.”

“Or,” I said, glancing up to meet his eyes, “you can sit back down and wait for me to pick out a spell.”

“No,” he mused, looking as if he was seriously considering it, “I don’t want to do that.”

I pressed my lips together in exasperation.

I knew exactly what it was that Loki wanted to do. I had not stayed with him the night before, for I had been at my father’s house and only ridden back up to the palace this morning by myself for our lesson. It was no surprise to me that Loki was attempting to seduce me.

“I do not care,” I said. “We did not have a proper lesson last week, so I think—”

Loki cut me off with a laugh. “Well, Stjarna, as I recall, you had no objections last time. It would not surprise me if Mother could hear you halfway across the palace—not teaching me seidr.”

Immediately my face flushed and Loki snickered.

I clearly remembered our last seidr lesson. It had been last week and on one of the mornings I left to visit my father. I was slated to leave immediately after our lesson, but had been late because Loki had succeeded in pulling me into his bed. It had been a particularly raucous coupling and in truth, and much to my mortification, I would not have doubted that passerby in the corridor might have caught snatches of our rather vocal lovemaking. 

“Do not be embarrassed, Stjarna,” Loki murmured sultrily, leaning down to plant a seemingly chaste kiss on my warm cheek. “I care not if they all know of the pleasure I give you.”

I stared at him, unamused, as he pulled back and smiled toothlessly at me. Sometimes, surprisingly enough, Loki’s blatant lack of shame still shocked me. He may not have cared, but I certainly did not want to advertise our coupling to anybody who might hear.

I looked back down at the book, trying to ignore him, but then he leaned back down and pressed his face to the side of my neck. 

“Don’t you want to come to bed with me?” he breathed, giving my earlobe a playful nip. “We can perform all the seidr you want…”

“Loki,” I said softly, in a sort of half-hearted protest, and then he smiled against my skin, sensing his opportunity. 

He began peppering kisses up and down my neck and for some reason I did not push him away. I lifted my head, allowing him even more room to kiss me, and reached up to hold onto his arms. I could feel this desire building in me—always when he kissed my neck like this—and overpowering my previous reluctance. I loved it when Loki kissed me like this and he knew it. I could practically hear his victorious thoughts.

And then Loki’s hand was sliding down towards the apex of my thighs and I let out a harried breath as he slipped his fingers between my legs and touched me through my dress. I held his arm and then suddenly felt a heat between my thighs, but it was not my own—it was intense and lasted only a few seconds, but I gasped and opened my eyes and I could feel Loki’s smile widen against my skin.

I grabbed his wrist, stood up out of the chair, and led him by the hand into his bedchamber. 

Once by the bed and having taken our shoes off, Loki gently pushed me and I sat down on the edge and crawled in backwards, watching with a small smile as Loki came in after me.

I had not meant for our seidr lesson to turn out like this, but Loki was impossible when he wanted something, and when he kissed me like that I very well could not resist.

I spread my legs for him, but he did not kneel between them. Instead, he straddled one of my legs and supported himself above me on his arms. I lay back on the bed and my smile widened when he leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on my lips.

I closed my eyes and turned my head as he dragged his lips to the side and opened his mouth. His tongue slid smoothly up my jawline and I let my hands come to rest on his sides as he reached the end and nibbled at my earlobe, which caused me to giggle.

And then he was kissing my jaw and right below it, and then sucking on that spot. I wrapped the leg he was not straddling around his waist, already wanting to writhe beneath him. He was lavishing so much attention to that one spot beneath my jawline, licking and lightly biting, that I knew there would be a very visible mark afterwards. Loki liked making spots like this on me, whether it be on my neck or on my thighs or breasts. I was not worried about the mark, though; I knew Loki would heal the little spot with his seidr because he knew I would be embarrassed if the other women, and especially the queen, were to see it.

For having just been kissing and sucking on my skin, Loki was making a fair amount of rather lewd noises and it was loud in the stillness of the room, but it felt good and it was bringing me quickly to arousal and it was now that I began to squirm beneath him. Instead of allowing me movement, though, Loki held my arms down with his and pressed his body even more closely to mine. The building heat between my legs intensified and I let out a little whimper.

Not a moment later, Loki was reaching between us to grab a fistful of my dress. He quickly pulled it up, never lifting his lips from my skin, and bunched it around my waist. I stifled a gasp when he pushed his knee up between my legs, putting delicious pressure on my already aching center.

Finally, with an obscene sound, Loki released my now tingling skin. He licked the spot with the flat of his tongue and then tenderly kissed it. 

By now I was nearly panting for how badly I wanted him to be inside me. I could practically feel my heartbeat between my legs and I was hot all over. I pulled impatiently at Loki’s tunic and he sat up, reached up to grab his collar, and pulled it over his head. I lifted up, then, encouraging him to undo the laces on my back. Loki, highly practiced, had them loosened in less than a minute and was pushing my dress and shift up and off of me.

I fell back onto the bed and regarded him with a small smile as he raised up and moved to kneel between both my legs. He put his hand on my hip and then slowly ran it up my side and over until he reached my breast. His touch was hot, but it was not the usual heat of his caress—I could feel his seidr in his fingertips, leaving warm, invisible little trails on my skin.

He brushed his fingertips over my breast, unhurriedly circling my hardened nipple. I could tell from his expression that he was very much enjoying torturing me and I let out a sound of frustration when his thumb only just grazed my nipple. Just as I went to urge him along, he leaned down and took the peak of my breast into his mouth. 

I tilted my head back and put my hand on the side of his head, curling my fingers in his soft black hair. His tongue was making these languid little circles, just like his fingers had been doing, but then he was using his teeth to nibble at me and my breaths were coming harder and faster.

After a moment he switched to my other breast, but I did not want to wait. I tugged at his hair and he looked up at me and grinned when he saw the sure desperation in my face.

“Not so fast, Stjarna,” he chuckled, rising up on his arms. “We’re in no rush.”

I made a sound of indignation, unable to find my voice in that moment, and Loki laughed again. But now instead of lavishing attention to my breasts, he switched his focus; he dragged his hand down my body, towards the spot between my legs. I opened my legs for him, hoping he would touch me, but he only traced the crease of my inner thigh with his first finger, infuriatingly close to my most intimate parts.

But then I felt that unmistakable heat again, just on the edge, and my lips parted and a small sound escaped them. It was difficult to describe the feelings his seidr invoked in me, and especially when used in such an intimate manner.

It felt like a warm cloud spreading through me, but always concentrated at the point of contact. Because of this, when Loki used his seidr on me, I could usually feel it settle and linger in my lower belly where my insides had been damaged in Vanaheim, since first and foremost the seidr was used to heal. I never tried to focus on that, though, but only the pleasurable aspect of it, and only on Loki’s warm touch. 

I remembered the first time Loki and I had ever made love and used our seidr on one another. Loki had not been shy about it and we had discovered that when used in moderation, it could bring us faster to arousal and therefore culmination. It was as if it pushed us closer to the edge without either of us actually trying. I recalled that Loki had gotten a little excited about it all and he had completely worn me out rather quickly, but as time passed we had found a happy medium and though we did not use our magic all the time, at my insistence, I did enjoy it when we did. 

Loki’s favorite thing to do was to tease me with it, which when all was said and done felt wonderful, but while happening was frustrating and torturous. And so at that moment, it was taking everything I had to bite back my whimpers and moans and to not writhe beneath his gaze.

And then finally, mercifully, Loki touched me. He dragged his first finger up through my folds, smiling down at me when he felt how wet I was. I lifted my hips into his touch and dug my nails into the crimson sheets on either side of me.

Loki began languidly circling the nub at the top of my sex, mimicking his movements from earlier, and I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stifle a moan. Normally, and especially with Loki touching me like this, I would have been very vocal, but what Loki said earlier about the queen hearing me halfway across the palace had me attempting to not cry out so much.

I could not help but to let slip a little groan when he let his fingers drift lower and he pushed his middle two into me and cupped my sex. Before I even had a chance to make vocal my pleasure, Loki sent a cloud of seidr into me and my reaction was instantaneous. It was as if all the muscles in my abdomen tensed up at once and it felt as if I was already on the verge of coming. I arched up off the bed and let out a long, indolent moan.

As soon as the heat of his seidr in my lower half dissipated, I fell back onto the bed, slightly shaking.

“Loki,” I nearly whined, “stop teasing…”

But I knew Loki would keep on like this for a while if he wished it, and so I sat up and grabbed his wrist between my legs. He smirked at me and pulled his fingers out of me, but before he could suck them clean and incite me even further, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards.

He fell back with a bounce, his head hanging halfway off the end of the bed, and I knelt between his legs and went to hurriedly unlace his pants, where beneath I could discern the state of his arousal. Once his pants were unlaced, I quickly tugged them down and within a moment had them off and falling to the floor beside the bed.

Wasting no time, I crawled back over Loki and I grinned down at him as I lifted my leg to straddle his hips. I did not sit on him, though; instead, I reached between us and lightly wrapped my fingers around him, feeling how he was already nearly fully aroused.

I leaned down to plant a light kiss on his parted lips and my hair tumbled over my shoulders. I whispered, “Perhaps I ought to make you scream and let the whole palace know of the things I do to you.”

Loki laughed, but he was slightly breathless for how I was holding him.

I willed my seidr to gather in my palm and Loki’s reaction—one I always delighted in—was immediate. He closed his eyes and made a desperate sort of sound in his throat and lifted up, his fingers digging into the bed as I had done not moments before.

I hovered above him and languorously stroked up and down the entirety of his length, allowing another little cloud of seidr to enter him. His body tensed beneath me and he let out a soft groan. I loved having him like this, when he could hardly speak for the things I was doing to him. Loki often left me both breathless and speechless, but I could do it to him, too, and I took great delight in being the reason for that almost frustrated look on his face.

I kissed his lips and smiled to myself, but then let him go and allowed my hand to drift lower, farther between his legs. I let more of my seidr seep into him and he said my name and opened his eyes, which were cloudy with desire.

By now he was fully aroused and I desperately in want of him. I pulled my hand out from between his legs, deciding to end our little game. Though I liked it when we used seidr to pleasure each other, I preferred to reach that peak using just his body and not our magic, and I wanted him to do the same with me. 

I guided Loki to my entrance and gradually sank down onto him, my smile widening at how he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. When I was fully seated on him, I sat still for a moment and delighted in the incredible fullness I felt in my lower half.

I rolled my hips, almost indolently, and then began moving up and down on top of him, focusing intently on the wonderful feeling of him sliding in and out of me, the delicious heat building deep within my belly.

As I moved lazily on top of him, no longer wanting to rush this, I took his hands, which were now resting lightly by my knees, and drew them up to my thighs. I put one of my hands on Loki’s stomach for balance and the other I held his fingers in mine on my thigh. 

And now I closed my eyes and tried to lose myself to this leisurely pleasure—I could hear our heavy breaths punctuating the silence of the room, the soft, sensual sounds of our bodies moving so easily against each other and coming together, and could smell our mingled scents lingering in the warm air.

I was so entirely lost in what I was doing, and Loki likewise, that neither of us heard the door in his other room open. Not a moment later, there came a light knocking on the door to Loki’s bedchamber.

My eyes flew open and my head snapped up from where it had been rolled to the side against my shoulder.

Thor stood poised in the doorway, knuckles against the open door.

I stared at him in a sort of shocked horror, frozen on top of Loki, who I noticed did not even flinch or bother to open his eyes.

“Good morning, brother,” Thor said, as if he was not casually avoiding the scene laid out before him. “Lady Vana.”

Now Loki opened his eyes and looked at Thor upside down. 

He sounded only slightly annoyed. “What do you want?”

Thor glanced into the room and though he kept his eyes averted from me, I let go of Loki’s hand, still resting on my hip, and leaned forward slightly, attempting to shield myself a little more. Thankfully my hair was covering most of my front.

And yet, gleaning from Thor’s nonchalance, it was painfully obvious to me that this was not the first time he had walked in on his brother with a woman. But then I also figured Loki had done the same with Thor; this was not new to either of them, but it was to me and I was absolutely humiliated. 

Before Thor could respond, I decided I could not simply sit here like this. I made a move to get off of Loki and retrieve my clothes left discarded by the side of the bed, but much to my surprise, Loki tightened his hold on me and held me down so I could not move off of him—and so I sat pinned helplessly to Loki’s hips with him buried deep inside me and his brother standing there.

“My apologies,” Thor said, “but I came to inquire if you and your Vana would like to accompany Vinda and I out next week.”

Vinda was Thor’s latest mistress and one of the newest handmaidens. They had not even been together a year, but Thor was often inviting us out to spend the day with them in the city or to picnic in the countryside. After Thor had managed to have us out with him and Ágaetliga, he was now constantly asking after us. Oftentimes Loki refused, but sometimes at my behest he would relent.

But in that moment, I just wanted Thor to go away. I could not have spoken even if I wished it—my face was burning, my entire body was on fire with mortification. I looked down at Loki’s stomach, watching it rise and fall with each calm breath. I wondered how he could possibly be acting so imperturbably about it all. 

I allowed myself to peek at Thor, who was still staring down at Loki, but when he noticed me looking at him, he flashed a smile at me, as if I was not sitting naked atop his brother.

Loki made a sound of exasperation in response to Thor’s proposition. “No.”

Thor looked penitent. “But you seemed to like it so well last time.”

“I most certainly did not,” Loki retorted. 

“Loki,” I whispered frantically, so quiet even I barely heard it. I was horrified; were they going to have an argument now?

Thor went to insist, but Loki acquiesced to my desperate plea.

“Can you not see that I am busy?” Loki said agitatedly, gritting his teeth.

Thor raised his eyebrows. “Yes, of course, sorry. I’ll ask again when you’re in more fit a state.” He smiled again and inclined his head to me. “Lady Vana.”

And then he turned on his heel, disappeared from sight, and I heard the door in the other room open and close.

I stared at the empty doorway, heart pounding loudly in my chest, and let out a shuddering breath. My eyes slowly drifted down to Loki, who had closed his eyes and begun to lightly stroke my thighs with his thumbs.

“Why was the door not locked?” I asked in an indignant whisper.

Loki did not even open his eyes. “Hmm?”

“Why was the door not locked?” I demanded, a little more loudly this time.

Loki opened his eyes and lifted his head up to look at me. “It’s never locked.”

“What?” I cried.

Loki only stared at me. “What is wrong?”

“Thor just walked in on us, you fool!” I snapped.

“So?”

“What is wrong with you?” I exclaimed, smacking his chest with the flat of my hand.

He winced. “What?”

I rolled my eyes and went to slide off of him, but he held onto my thighs and I nearly toppled to the side with a little cry before I caught myself on my arms.

“What are you doing?”

“I am getting my clothes!” I nearly hissed.

But Loki did not seem deterred by my hostility in the least; instead of allowing me up, he took me deftly about the waist and rolled us over, keeping his hips nestled snugly between my thighs. He lay heavy on top of me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, but I stared defiantly up at the ceiling.

“But he’s gone now,” Loki whispered hotly, leaning down to lightly rub his nose and lips on the side of my neck. I wondered how he could possibly continue after something like that, but then I remembered that it was Loki. He was unabashed and seemingly incapable of embarrassment. 

I braced my hands on his chest and pushed. He lifted up on his arms to look down at me. 

“I care not,” I said, keeping my voice hard. “You may be used to Thor walking in on you, but I am not.”

Now I pushed him a little harder and he fell onto his side next to me and out of me. I slid off the bed, trying to ignore the lingering heat in my lower half, and bent down to pick my clothes up off the floor. But before I was even able to stand up, I heard Loki behind me, and then felt him, and I gasped and dropped my dress in surprise as he grabbed me, though not roughly, and quickly turned me around and pushed me up against the wall next to his bed. 

I went to protest, but he cut me off.

“What, so you are going to leave me like this?” he whispered, and though he fairly growled it, I could tell he was fighting to hide a smile. Not giving me a chance to respond, Loki pushed my legs apart with his knees and then I could feel him still hard and eager in the slickness between my legs.

I felt an involuntary flare of desire in the pit of my stomach, for I had been near to coming when Thor had walked in on us. Loki took my jaw in his hand, lifted my face up, and captured my lips in a hard kiss, nearly bruising in its intensity. 

He was pressing me hard up against the stone wall and it was cold against my skin and it almost hurt, but I could not decide which to focus on—the rough stone against my bare backside or Loki reaching down to guide himself into me.

He entered me swiftly and easily and I gasped into his mouth and rose up on my tiptoes, reaching up to dig my fingers into his shoulders. Loki quickly bent down to hook his hands under my thighs and lift me up, pinning me to the wall by his hips. He circled them to get in deeper and he smiled as I pressed my forehead to the front of his shoulder and whimpered at the sensation.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, hanging so helplessly above the ground and feeling just slightly ashamed at how embarrassingly easily I had given in to him, and especially after that heated protest of mine. But at the moment I was in no position to argue; his fingers were boring into the soft flesh of my thighs and he was putting much of his full weight against me and the stone was pressing painfully into my back now and it hurt, but it only served to accentuate the pleasure coursing through my body.

“Loki,” I whimpered, lifting my head up and moving to slip my arms under his just as he began thrusting into me. It was not slow and languid like before, but hard and impassioned, and with every movement he made, with every twist or thrust of his hips, he was brushing against that bud at the top of my sex, so sensitive from our cavorting before, and I was already in danger of tumbling over that precipice. 

I lowered my head and looked at him, lips parted and breaths coming heavily. With each sharp snap of his hips, I could feel his breath warm on my face, could feel the hard muscles in his body tensing with each movement, every fiber of him bent on finishing what I had previously been so determined to end, and I only wanted for him to finish me now, I did not care how pathetic I may have been. 

Suddenly, Loki paused to grind his hips against me and I made a soft sound like a low whine and squeezed my eyes shut. He held himself there, the flat of his hips pressed hard against my inner thighs spread so wide—he was buried completely within me and I could feel it deep inside, this delicious friction with every little movement.

Loki lowered his head and bared his teeth against my sweat-slicked skin and bit down on my shoulder. At the same time, he circled his hips again, which caused me to arch against the wall when he moved against my swollen bud. In that moment, I was not sure even Thor walking into the room again would have been able to deter us. 

And then Loki, teeth still sunk into my shoulder, pulled back and thrust into me just once more and then my body was seized with this ecstasy. I cried out and clung tightly to him; I buried my face in the front of his shoulder, teeth gritted and nails digging deep into his back. My entire body was frozen, suspended as I was in the air, and my toes were curled and my mind gone blank with pleasure.

Loki groaned deep in his throat and pressed his forehead to the wall behind me and then he was there with me, urged into it by my insides coming around him. After he had spilled himself inside me, he slowly thrust into me again and then his body seemed to wilt against mine as he caught his breath.

Just as the waves of my own climax began to fade, I uncurled my toes and tried to relax my tight muscles. Gently, and one after the other, Loki released my legs and sat me down, but I was grateful he was still leaning against me because I felt I might fall down; my legs were shaking and I found it difficult to stand.

Loki placed a tender kiss on my forehead and pulled out of me, but still stood against me. I lightly traced the little half-moon crescents on his back where my nails had punctured his skin and inwardly smiled to myself. Loki liked it when I did that.

“Do you want to bathe?” Loki inquired, affectionately rubbing his nose on the side of my head.

I only nodded. I could hardly go to the queen’s chambers like this, with Loki’s scent still sticky upon my skin.

Loki pulled away from me and led me by the hand into his bath chamber. I waited patiently for him to run a hot bath and once it was ready, we both slipped gratefully into the water. It was comfortable, for Loki’s tub was large and there was room enough for us to move about without crowding the other.

I loved these lazy baths of ours, whether they took place after our lovemaking, or during; usually they consisted of me lying against him, eyes closed and fingers stroking his chest or playing with his hair. We would always eventually get around to washing and this bath was no different.

Once it was finished, we toweled dry and returned to his bedchamber to ready for the day, since technically our seidr lesson was about to end.

Loki kept a chest in his rooms with some of my dresses and other things in it for when I stayed in his chambers, which was most of the time, for I stayed more often in here than I did my own rooms. He had offered to do this a while ago, citing that it made things much easier for me.

After I was dressed, I went to towel my hair again. Since it was long and so thick, it took such a long time to dry. As I dried it, I said quietly to Loki, who I was facing away from, “I am glad this has only happened twice.”

“What has happened twice?” Loki remarked vaguely.

I sighed in exasperation. “Us being... caught. We will just have to be more careful in the future.”

While Thor walking in on us had been embarrassing, I did not feel as mortified as I had an hour before. I am sure I had felt the same way that time Loki and I had been caught by Hirdakyn in the archives. I only indistinctly remembered, for it had been so long ago, but I did recall that our position then had not been as revealing or salacious as this morning’s.

But other than that, I was sure we had never been caught by another in such an intimate position. Loki had been able to convince me to couple outside of his rooms, but I had always forced him to put up an illusion around us. We had done that a handful of times, but had never been discovered.

And so I was somewhat surprised to see Loki smiling knowingly to himself upon turning around. Suddenly, I felt suspicion. 

“What are you smirking at?” I asked sharply, setting the towel on the back of one of his chairs.

Loki’s eyes flickered up to mine and his smile immediately fell, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. “What? I wasn’t—”

“Tell me why you were smiling,” I demanded, walking up to him.

But Loki only laughed and shook his head. He finished tugging his surcoat on. “Stjarna, it is nothing—”

“You are lying to me,” I said immediately. And then softly, “We have only been caught twice, haven’t we?”

When Loki hesitated, I said his name worriedly.

His tone was dismissive now. “Stjarna, why are you so upset? It—”

“Have we been caught before?” I demanded again, but now I was slightly confused. He was acting as if he was hiding something, but I could not remember us ever having been interrupted other than this morning or that time in the archives. 

Finally, Loki gave in. He sounded slightly exasperated. “Well, it was bound to happen anyway.”

“Oh, gods!” I cried. “When? I do not remember!”

Loki only looked slightly apologetic. “You would not remember, anyway. You were too... preoccupied... to notice her.”

“Her?” I breathed.

“It was my chambermaid.”

My mouth fell open and I stared at him in horror.

“She did not linger,” he hurriedly explained, sensing my distress. “She opened the door, saw us, and left just as quickly. I am sure she did not care.”

“I would have cared!” I exclaimed. “Why did you not say anything?”

“If I remember correctly, I was rather incapable of speech at that moment.”

I covered my eyes when I realized his meaning. “Oh, gods...”

“That was the only other time, though,” Loki said, attempting unsuccessfully to mollify me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. “It was years ago.”

I shook my head and said miserably, “She probably told everybody...”

Though I could not see, I knew Loki rolled his eyes. “As if it is some great secret that we are lovers?”

“That is not the point,” I snapped. I looked up and saw now that Loki was grinning.

I cursed his shamelessness. 

“You are an idiot, Loki Odinson. Next time... next time lock the door!”

“I do not understand why—”

“You may not mind being intruded upon, but I most certainly do!”

Loki raised his eyebrows, as if amazed at my fervor on the subject, but I thought of it happening again, this time with somebody not as indifferent as Thor, and felt sick to my stomach.

“Do you understand?” I said, trying to be firm.

Loki stared coolly at me and his gaze sent a little rivulet of heat through my body, but I glared defiantly back at him.

“Fine,” he said curtly.

“Good,” I responded, just as petulantly, and turned on my heel to go back into his main room. 

When Loki emerged from his bedchamber a few minutes later, he said, “I thought you would have already left.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you are angry with me.”

I paused. “I am not that angry. We always walk together.”

“Hmm,” he grunted, looking away from me.

“I just want you to lock the door next time,” I explained.

“Yes, I said I would,” he said crossly, brushing past me. 

No longer feeling so upset, mostly due to my amusement at Loki’s tetchiness, I smiled to myself as he went to the door, opened it, and waited for me. 

“Are you coming, then?” he said impatiently.

I nodded and went to leave and as I went past him, I lifted up on my toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. 

I did not turn to look, but I am sure Loki smiled to himself as he shut the door. These little fights of ours were never anything truly serious, even if I had been serious about him locking the door when we made love.

Loki’s history tutor’s chambers were on the way to the queen’s and on these particular mornings after our seidr lessons, Loki often escorted me there. It was usually the last time we saw each other until later, either during or after the afternoon feast.

As we walked, Loki said, no longer sounding so cantankerous, “So do you want to go?”

“Go where?”

“Out with Thor and Vinda.”

I balked. “Absolutely not!”

“You do not?” Loki inquired, sounding surprised. Usually I jumped at such an offer, but not this time.

“No!”

When Loki raised his eyebrows, I said, “We cannot go out with them. At least not for a while…”

“Why?”

“Because,” I whispered intensely, coming to a stop as we came upon the doors to the queen’s chambers, “he will probably tell Vinda what he saw and I cannot sit there with them and have them imagining us…”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Stjarna, I highly doubt—”

“I care not if you highly doubt it or not,” I snapped. “We will not go.”

Loki shrugged. “That is fine by me. I will tell him later.” And then he smiled slyly. “Perhaps Thor should catch us more often, Stjarna. Then I will never have to endure another outing with him again.”

I pressed my lips together and looked away. “You are impossible, Loki.”

“And yet you are still with me,” he smirked, hooking his fingers in the front of my belt and pulling me towards him. I laughed and put my hands on his arms as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed into the kiss. 

He put his hand lightly on the side of my neck and brushed his thumb beneath my jaw. I felt the heat of his seidr and realized he had healed the little spot he made there earlier. I had forgotten about it, what with our fight, and was suddenly glad that we had not seen any on our way to the queen’s chambers.

When he broke the kiss a few moments later, he whispered, “I will see you this afternoon.”

I pressed my forehead to his and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I pulled away and turned to go into the queen’s chambers. I avoided eye contact with the two Einherjar standing outside the doors, for surely they had seen Loki and I kiss, but could not help the warmth I felt in my breast, nor my subsequent smile.


End file.
